Tripple Threat
by LeahTheShe-Wolf
Summary: What if Bella was Jacob's cousin,  Bella Black?  What if she was a famous model,  actress,  and dancer and she moved back to La Push?  What if she got imprinted on and maybe turned into a wolf, to? Rated T for language.
1. I Never Blush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. (Dreamily) If only I did. : ( . Imagine Bella looking like Megan Fox.**

Bella's P.O.V.

I can't believe I am finally coming back home to La Push to live with my uncle Billy and cousin Jacob. My father died of a heart attack about 2 years after I left. I haven't been here in like 5 years. Here let me draw you a picture here. Imagine a 13 year old girl. Ok, she's tan so she fits in in that aspect. But she has zits and freckles all over her face. And to top it all off, she was really over weight at 250 IB. Well, that was me. So how did that 250IB girl with zits and freckles all over her face, become a girl with tan skin of course, but also with a clear face, and weighs 100 IB and is an actress, model, and dancer? Well, after taking the constant teasing for so long, I moved to live with my mom in California and she was like rich because she married a baseball player.

Well, she got me a personal trainer to help me lose weight. She got me some great skin care products for my face. But with that, it only helped with the zits of course. But as I got older, my freckles disappeared. Ok, so that helped with my appearance, but what about the being an actress, model, and dancer? Well, I was out in the yard and listening to my ipod nano and just making up a dance, when my now manager came up and told me that I was a very good dancer and asked if I would like to be a dancer. I, of course, said yes, but said that I would have to ask my mom. So I went inside and got my mom, and long story short, I became a professional dancer.

Now for the becoming an actress, it followed becoming a dancer. My manager had told me about this one new show that was going to be on the Disney Channel. It was called Shake It Up. I told him that I had always wanted to me an actress to. So, I auditioned and I got the role of Rocky Blue. (I know this is a new show, but I love this show, so yeah, just pretend its not new. Also, imagine an a little older version of Rocky.) That kicked off my acting career.

Now for becoming a model. I had always wanted to be one to. Well, my manager asked me if I had anymore dreams and I told her about modeling. Turns out she was a modeling agent and told me she could sign me if it was alright with my mom. My mom said yes and I got signed for modeling to.

So that brings me here. In my private jet on my way home to La Push Washington. I was now 18 and am going to be doing my senior year in La Push. I couldn't wait to see what that bitch Lauren Mallory had to say now. She was my own personal hell when I was 13. She had transferred from Forks Middle School to La Push Middle School. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my pilot saying we had landed. I got up and went to the back to say bye to him. He was like a relative to me. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye uncle Andy." I said. Like I said, I consider him a relative, and uncle, to me. And he considers me a niece to him.

"Bye sweetheart." He said, hugging me back. "You be careful. I don't wanna hear that you were crushed in a mob of crazy fans." He said.

"I will. Be careful that is." I added, smiling.

"Good." He said.

"See ya uncle Andy." I said and left the control room. I said bye to the attendant and got my stuff. I got off the jet and could already hear the fans. I was quickly guarded by my bodyguards. God I don't know what I would do without them. They were going to stay at a house that I bought for them, while I stay at my dads old house.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" The crowd chanted.

"Bye everyone." I yelled, after signing a few autographs, getting into my limo. About and hour or two later, I found us driving into La Push. I missed this place so much. I rolled my window down and saw everyone coming out of their houses, probably wondering why any famous person would be coming to such a tiny town.

I waved a little. And then I saw teenagers coming out to.

"Oh my god! It's Bella Black!" One of them screamed and that caused the rest to start screaming.

"Hey Joey, can you stop really quick?" I asked my driver.

"Um, are you sure that's such a good idea?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've got my bodyguards. Plus, I wanna sign some autographs." I said.

"Okay." And he pulled over to the side of the road. My bodyguards came over to my side and opened my door, holding out their hands. Now, my bodyguards look SCARY. They are these really BIG dudes. Their muscles have muscles. Their eyes probably have muscles. I took their hands and got out. All the teens in the crowd that had gathered started screaming again. I smiled and walked up to them, my bodyguards right behind me. I noticed that they all had paper and pens. I had to laugh at that. I think I signed like 30 autographs, but I love it so its it's fine with me.

Then I saw someone who I didn't expect to see in the crowd.

"JAKE!" I yelled and ran up to my cousin.

"BELLA!" He yelled opening his arm and I jumped into them. "Where ya been loca?" He asked. I just laughed.

"You know very well where I have been. And what happened to you? You look like my bodyguards!" I said. "Hey, your friends wouldn't happen to look like you in the muscle department would they?" I asked smiling innocently. He just smiled at me and shook his head.

"Yes actually. They do." He said. I smiled at him.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go ahead and walk to Jake's house. You guys can take the limo to you guys' place." I said. I could tell they were about to protest but I cut 'em off before they could. "I will be safe with Jake. Plus, my car should be at Jake's house soon. See you guys later." I said to them. They nodded and left. "Bye you guys." I said to the crowd. They all yelled bye to me and I chuckled.

"Is it always like that for you?" Jake asked.

"Yep, just with about 100 or so more people." I said, smiling.

"Are you serious?" He asked shocked. I nodded.

"That's why I am so thankful for my bodyguards. I know I am always safe with them." I said. He nodded.

"Good, cause I would have to kill them if my favorite cousin wasn't safe." He said. I smiled at him. We finally made it to his house. "Oh. I forgot to tell you, some of my friends are over here." He said. I smiled cheekily.

"And these are the friends that look like you with the muscles?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded his head. "AWESOME!" I yelled and went inside. I could hear him laughing behind me. I turned around and glared at him. When I turned around, I saw like 4 hot guys that looked like Jake. I think my mouth dropped open and hit the floor. I turned around toward Jake and whispered. "Oh. My. God! Even after being a model, and believe me when you are a model you see a lot of hot NAKED guys, and even as an actress, and a dancer, even after all that, I have NEVER seen anyone as hot as them. Especially the one in the middle." I whispered. I heard chuckling and turned back to them and raised my eyebrows at them. They automatically shut up. I smirked at them. "What are you chuckling at?" I asked.

"You didn't exactly whisper that that well." The one in the middle said. I looked over at him and it was like my world stopped. Like a gigantic cord was the only thing that kept me to the earth. He was the only thing holding me to this earth. I couldn't explain it. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. And from the looks of it, neither could he. I smiled at him (Damn. I have been doing that a lot today.) and he smiled back. Finally, I managed to pull my gaze away.

I looked over at Jacob.

"So who is everyone?" I asked. He blushed which made me laugh and said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Ok, this is Sam, Jared, Paul, and Quil." He said. Paul. That is the one in the middle. I found myself smile at him again.

"Oh god it happened again." Jared said. I could tell he had whispered it, but I heard it.

"What's happening again?" I asked. They all looked shocked to each other, and then looked at me.

"You heard that?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, clear as day." I said.

"Hmm…so tell us about yourself." Paul said. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, I used to live here, but moved because of being picked on-" I was cut off by a growl I could've sworn came from Paul. I looked at him confused but continued anyway. And I explained everything. How I became a model actress and dancer. (Same thing I said earlier so I am gonna skip that) Once I was done, they all sat there looking shocked with their mouths hanging open. I giggled at them and that seemed to bring them out of it.

"So wait a minute, you're a model actress and a dancer?" Jared asked.

"Wow, aren't we a smart one." I joked sarcastically. Everyone but him sniggered. "Yes. I am." I said. "I also occasionally sing but not professionally. People have tried to get me to be a feat, on their songs, and I have done a couple, but I am not a full time singer." I explained.

"Damn." They all said. I giggled a bit. Then I heard what sounded like a truck. YES! My car is here! I jumped up and practically ran to the door screaming 'YES! MY CARS ARE HERE!' I signed for them when the guy came up and then got my keys and ran to my baby's. I ran my hands up and down my baby making sure there were no scratches on it. Nope. He should be happy cause if there was I would kick his ass all the way to Puerto Rico.(Hehe) Then I saw my motorcycle. When the boys came out and saw them, their jaws dropped. I smirked.

"Don't you dare get drool over my baby's." I said warningly to them. Well mostly Sam, Jared, Quil, and Jake. Paul could do whatever he wanted. I heard stifled laughter so I turned to see the others, except Paul who had a cocky smirk on his face, dieing of stifled laughter. Shit, did I say that out loud?

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" I asked out loud. They all nodded still trying to keep their laughter in check, once again except for Paul. I just blushed a little. What the freakin hell? I never blush. What the hell is going on with me?

"Oops." I said. When they stopped laughing, they kept staring at my baby's. They were a BMW 650i Convertible in red color and a silver BMW F 650 GS. "Hey Jake, the BMW has 4.8-liter DOHC (4 cam) 360-hp 32-valve V-8 engine with Valvetronic and the BMW motorcycle, well I'm sure you could figure that out." I said. The boys except Jake of course were looking at me shocked.

"Dude, you sure know how to pick 'em. She's hot, she's a model actress and dancer, and she knows car talk." Jared said.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have known any of that had it not been for Jake teaching me before I left." I said. They nodded and went back to qawking at my vehicles. "Ok, stop looking at my cars like fish out of water." I said finally. They came out of their trance like state and then something crossed my mind. "Hey, where's Billy?" I asked.

"Right here Bells." Someone said behind me.

**Ok, tell me what you think by reviewing. I don't know how regular this story will be cause I also have another story on another account going and I have school work so like I said. I don't know when I will be able to post again.**


	2. BEYONCE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously: _

"_Where's Billy?" I asked_

"_Right here Bells." Someone said behind me._

Bella's P.O.V.

"Uncle Billy!" I yelled, running to jump on his lap. I noticed that all the boys flinched when I yelled. Huh, I must have been louder than I thought. "Sorry guys." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"It's ok Bella." They said smiling.

"So Bells, what ya been up to?" Uncle Billy asked. I smiled at him.

"Well, I just got finished filming Transformers 3, and just did a music video with….Beyonce." I said. Their mouths dropped.

"Did you just say Beyonce?" I knew that voice anywhere. I quickly turned around and was greeted with one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world.

"LEAH!" I yelled again and smiled apologetically at the boys. "What's up bitch?" I asked playfully. She smiled and laughed.

"I've been good, other then the fact that I was the only girl in a group with these bozo's." She said smiling. "What about you? How have you been?" She asked.

"Hey, we resent that!" All the boys yelled at the same time. Me and Leah laughed at 'em.

"Yeah yeah, bozo's." I said smiling while they scowled. "And I have been good. Just got finished filming Transformers 3 and doing a music video with Beyonce. Oh, I also did a photo shoot for Victoria Secret. I've got pictures to show you." I said and went over to my bag and got out the pictures of the photo shoot and went back over to Leah. After she saw them, she squealed.

"Oh my god, Bella! Those are so good!" She squealed, jumping up and down bringing me with her.

"Thank you." I squealed. We kept on jumping up and down until a thought struck me. "Hey, how has Kim been?" I asked her (I'm having it where the three of them were best friends)

"She's been good. She's dating Jared." She said. I turned slowly towards Jared.

"You hurt her and you will lose a piece of your anatomy. Not only that, but I will decapitate you and put your head on my mantel and throw darts at it. Am I clear?" I said/asked in a sickly sweet voice. I saw them all shudder. He just nodded.

"I couldn't hurt her. It would hurt me. Plus, I know that if you could bring Leah out of her bitch state, you can do anything and I will not risk getting my balls cut off." He said. And then I noticed what he said about Leah and glared my most viscous and deadly glare.

"Oh shit, dude. Now you've done it." Jake said. Jared looked confused until he saw my glare.

"What did you just say about her?" I asked in a deadly voice. He visibly gulped.

"Uh, uh, uhm…."He trailed off stuttering. I noticed that I had started shaking. I started growling at him. Wait, GROWLING?

"Bella, it's ok. Calm down." Leah said putting her hand on my shoulder. I calmed down, but not before growling at Jared again. What is with me growling?

"What was that about?" Jared asked, still looking like he was gonna pee himself.

"Dude, she's very protective of Leah, and Leah's protective of her." Jacob explained. "Now I would apologize before Bella kicks you ass." He said.

"Sorry Leah." Jared said.

"It's ok." She said.

"Ok, so I guess that since you apologized, I can't and won't kick your ass." I said exasperatedly. The guys and Leah laugh a little. "Hey Leah, if you and Kim want, I can show you guys the dance to Beyonce's new song if she says it's ok." I said.

"OMB OMB OMB! YES! But how are you gonna find out if it's alright? And what's the song?" She asked.

"Well, there's this really cool invention called the telephone. There are two types. One is at home and the other is PORTABLE! I know, it's like unfathomable. So all you do is bring out the portable one and press the numbers and VOILA. You can talk to someone without being in the same room. I know, it's like AMAZING isn't it?" I replied sarcastically. By now, me, Leah, and all the guys were rolling around the ground laughing.

"Shut up, smart ass." She gasped between her laughter. This just caused me another round of laughter.

"But seriously, I have her number in my phone. And the song is called single ladies." I said.

"Oh, I love that so-WAIT did you say you had BEYONCE'S number on your phone?" She shrieked. I just nodded and took out my phone.

"Wait, I got a question. What was with the whole 'OMB' thing. I have heard that one once before and that was 'Oh My Bieber'." I said.

"YES! I am like in LOVE with the guy." She came up to my ear and whispered so that the boys couldn't hear. "I have posters and blankets and sheets and pillow cases of him all over my room." She said and I just laughed at her. I wonder how she would take it if I told her that I had met him.

"Well he is a nice kid." I said. 5...4...3...2...1...GO

"OMB DID YOU JUST SAY HE WAS A NICE KID? THAT WOULD MEAN THAT YOU HAD MET HIM! DID YOU MEET HIM?" She screamed. I laughed at her again and nodded.

"Yeah, I have him on my phone to." I said. I pulled up my contacts and showed her his number. She shrieked like a fan girl. Well she kinda is. "Jeez, you sound like one of his fan girls. Or one of my fan guys." I added with a smirk. "Now do you want me to call Beyonce or not?" I asked.

"Yes please. And then do you think that maybe…." She trailed off but I knew where she was going.

"You want me to call Justin for you don't you?" I asked with a smile.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" She begged, literally getting down on her hands and knee's and clasping her hands together and sticking out her bottom lip, begging. I laughed at her.

"Fine, but you didn't have to do all that. You just had to ask maybe twice max and I would've said yes." I said. I dialed Beyonce's number and put her on speaker.

"Hey Bella. How have you been?" She asked when she picked up. Leah (And the guys) started screeching. I just laughed.

"I have been good. How about you?" I asked.

"I have been good. I want to thank you again for doing that video with me. You did great." She said. I smiled to myself. "Who is that in the background?" She asked, referring to the guys and Leah, who were still screeching.

"Oh that is my one of my best friends, cousin, and some new friends of mine. They have been going crazy over the fact that I know you and that I did a video with you, hence the screeching." I said, laughing. She joined into the laughter. "Along with the fact that you are on speaker." I added.

"Oh, well hi everyone." She said. This caused more screeching.

"Ok, guys. Stop with the screeching or I'm not gonna ask her." I said. That shut 'em up.

"Ask me what?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I could show them and another friend of mine the dance to the music video." I said.

"Of course. That's fine." She said. She was so nice. A lot of people in the acting and singing career are stuck up and snooty.

"Thank you so much. And you're not the only celebrity that's gonna have to deal with the screeching. It turns out that Leah, the screeching girl in the background, is a Justin fan." I said.

"Which one, Justin Bieber or Justin Timberlake or another Justin?" She asked.

"Justin Bieber. I haven't talked to Justin Timberlake in a couple months." I said. "So I am gonna call Justin for her." I said.

"Oh ok. Hey, where did you say you had moved to?" She asked.

"La Push Washington. Why?" I asked.

"Well, I have a concert in Seattle in a couple months. I can get you and your friends tickets and backstage passes if you want." She said.

"You don't have to do that. I could pay for them." I said.

"No, you can pay me back by maybe being in another video or singing with me." She said. I smiled.

"Ok, thank you. Yeah, I would love to be in another video with you. I had fun doing the dancing." I said and she laughed.

"I know, you had a huge smile on your face. I know you love your job." She said and I smiled remembering the video.

"Yeah. It's fun." I said.

"Hey, I gotta go. I have to get ready for my concert in Atlanta." She said.

"Ok, talk to ya soon." I said.

"Ok you to girl. Bye you guys." She said to my friends.

"Bye." They all chorused. I smiled and she laughed.

"I'll send those tickets and passes soon with the information on it." She said. I said ok thank you. "How many do you need?" She asked.

"Umm…I'll get back to you on that. Have fun at your concert." I said.

"Ok, thanks again." She said.

"You're welcome." I said and she hung up.

"Call Kim and tell her to come to Jake's house. Don't tell her that I am here, but that you have something to show her." I told Leah. She nodded and while she called Kim, I pulled up Justin's number.

"Ok, she said that she will be here in about 15 minutes. She is babysitting her little sister right now." She said. Little sister?

"Little sister?" I asked and she nodded.

"About a year after you left, her mom gave birth to her little sister, Destiny." She said and I nodded.

"So that would make her about 2?" I asked. She nodded. I told her to hold on cause I was calling Justin.

"Hey Bella. How ya been?" He asked when he picked up.

"Good, you?" I asked.

"Good. Did you need anything?" He asked.

"Yes actually. One of my best friends is a really big fan of yours and she wanted to know if she could talk to you." I said.

"Sure. What's her name." He asked.

"Her name's Leah." I said.

"Pretty name." He said. I laughed.

"Yes it is. Here she is." I said.

"Bye Bella." He said right before I handed it to Leah.

"Bye." I said and handed Leah my blackberry curve. She walked off with it, talking to him and squealing. Man, I kinda felt bad for him. But he loves his fans so I know he doesn't mind it. After a little while, I saw Leah coming back and a little ways down the road I saw a car and knew it must be Kim. Wow, those two have always had perfect timing. I hid behind a bush. I saw Kim walk out of the car and up to Leah. I heard her ask Leah what she needed to show her and I knew that was my cue to come out. I walked out from behind the bush and went up behind her and hugged her.

"Guess who." I said. She immediately turned around in my arms.

"BELLA!" She yelled. I laughed and nodded my head. She threw her arms around me and I swear she hugged me for like 10 minutes. Finally she let go, not that I was complaining. I had missed them so much "How have you been? When did you get here? How long are you staying? We are going to have so much fun!" She yelled. I laughed.

"Kim, breath. I have been good. I got here today. And I am moving here, but I will need to go back and forth from here to California so I can do photo shoots and dancing and movies. And yes, we are going to have so much fun, starting with me teaching you and Leah a dance that I just did in Beyonce's new video." I said.

"You were in Beyonce's video? Which one?" She asked.

"We just got done with it and it was the video for Single Ladies." I said.

"I love that song. I am a huge fan of Beyonce." She said.

"Awe rats. You missed us talking to her on the phone a little bit ago." I said.

"Awe man." She said.

"But don't worry cause we're going to her concert in Seattle in a couple months courtesy of Beyonce herself." I said smiling. She got this huge grin on her face.

"REALLY?" She squealed. I laughed and nodded my head. She was jumping up and down.

"By the way, Leah, how did your call with Justin go?" I asked. Kim looked confused.

"Justin who?" She asked. I smiled.

"Bieber." I said. She squealed again.

"WHAT? I LOVE HIM!" She squealed.

"Don't worry, we're going to his concert in 3 months in Seattle." Leah said. I looked at her confused.

"Huh?" I asked. She smiled.

"Oh yeah. didn't tell you yet. Well he sang to me." She started smiling. I smiled at her. "And then when we were about to get off the phone, he asked if I wanted 3 tickets to his concert in 3 months. He asked if I wanted on for you and another friend. I said yes and he said he would send them." She said.

"Wow." I said. "Anyways, you girls ready for me to teach you how to do the dance? We can go to my house." I said. They nodded and we walked to my car. "Bye guys. See ya later." I said and the three of us got into my car and drove to my house. "And we can so use this against the guys if they annoy us. It's a very….sexy dance." I said, smirking evilly.

"Ok, so here's how it goes." I said when we got there and got dressed. I showed them how to do it and all I have to say is, 'they are naturals.' They picked it up so fast. Of course we did all go to dancing classes together when we were like 12.

"Wow, you guys are naturals." I said to them. They smiled.

"Thanks." They said at the same time.

"Now all we have to do is bring that song to school everyday and then if the boys annoy us, we can get them back during gym. I've already made sure I had the same schedule as you guys." I said, smiling.

"Wow, talk about stalker." Kim said.

"Shut up." I said, chuckling. "And I am sure that I can pull some strings with the coach to make sure we can do the performance when needed. Especially if it is a woman. Is it?" I asked. They nodded. "Well even so, all you do if it is a dude is talk to them for a couple minutes, if they have kids, tell them that you can give their child an autograph. Then you are like guaranteed to be able to do whatever you want. Especially if it is daddy's little girl we are talking about." I said.

"How do you know all this?" Leah asked. I looked down.

"I've done it before." I said. They burst out laughing. "Hey, you girls wanna sleep over tonight? I start school tomorrow. Fun, fun." I said sarcastically.

"Sure." They said at the same time. Man, it's like their twins sometimes.

"But I gotta call my mom." Leah

"But I gotta call my parents." They said at the same time. I nodded. They got up and called their parents, who said yes.

Man, tomorrows gonna be so much fun! I can't wait! Not! I wanna go to school as much as I want an STD. You do the math.

**I know its been like 2 weeks since I updated, but I'm hoping this chap makes up for it. Anyway, like it, hate it? Let me know what you think in a review. **

**~Rebecca**


	3. First Date and E! News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**A/N I forgot to mention that Paul looks like Jay Sean. (Crazy obsessed fan moment) AND OMG JAY SEAN IS SOOO HOT! HE'S GOT GREAT ABS TOO! :] (Crazy obsessed fan moment over) :] Enjoy!**

**P.S. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Please also check out my other story, 'New Beginning', on my other account, 'Wolfgurl97'. **

**Summery for New Beginning: What if, Edward left again. What if Bella moved to Australia with her friend Katelyn. And meets Emma, Cleo, and Rikki. Read and find out. R&R. Edward bashing. Rated T for language.**

**So again, please check it out. Also, if you haven't already noticed, Leah is more girly in my story than in the real series. Just thought I would throw that in there. So, on with the chapter!**

Bella's P.O.V. Time Skip, Two weeks.

It has been two weeks that I have come home to La Push. My first day went okay. When Lauren saw me, she tried getting on my good side, but I wasn't having that. So now, her and her group of bitches hate me. Anyways, apart from those bitches, school has been pretty good. I have gotten to know all the guys more and some more of Jake's friends.

I have met Emily, Sam's fiancee. **(Lets just say that Emily isn't Leah's cousin so Leah wasn't as much of a bitch to her as in the real thing, but she was still a bitch of course until Bella came back.)** Leah told me that she was the one that Sam left her for and I kinda hated Emily for a little while until Leah said that it was ok and that Emily was actually pretty sweet, she just hated her cause of what she did. I got to know her a little and she was sweet. After I got to know her, we got along pretty well, and I decided that I was gonna pay for her to come with us to the Beyonce and Justin Bieber concerts.

I have met Embry, who is really sweet. I already knew Seth, Leah's brother who is really shy. Collin and Brady, they are twins. Collin is shy and sweet, but had a little flirty side to him when he wants to. Brady…Brady is sweet, but over all just plain flirty. Everyone was nice to me. Paul is nice and sweet and hot and…Ok I'll stop. Sexy. It's weird. I have never felt like this for anyone. Usually, it's the guy that's pining over me, not the other way around.

We are all sitting here watching Easy A (I love that movie). It had just ended, and it was a really good movie. Emma Stone was really good in it. It was really funny.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you outside?" Paul asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded.

"Sure." I said. We walked outside to the backyard of uncle Billy's house. "What did you need to talk about?" I asked.

"Well…um, I was wondering…if you would like to go out with me tonight." He said, obviously nervous. I smiled at him.

"I would love to." I said. He smiled, relieved. He looked as if he could do a happy dance; and truth be told, I could do the same. He told me he'd pick me up about 6:00. We talked for a little while longer and then went inside, so that I could make lunch for everyone.

"Hey Leah and Kim, do you guys wanna go shopping tomorrow?" I asked after we had started eating. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" Kim asked. I thought about it before getting a huge smile on my face.

"How about….Paris. Plus, there's a fashion show tomorrow night and I am in the show." I said. The looks on their faces were priceless. I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of them, with their mouths slack and their eyes bout to pop out of their heads. That seemed to snap em out of their shocks.

"REALLY?" They screamed. We all flinched, and I laughed a little.

"Yeah. I had forgotten until little bit ago. So do you want to go? You guys can come to." I added at the end. Everyone nodded. "Cool. We can take my private jet." I said. And I guess they hadn't thought about how we would get there, cause when I said private jet, their mouths dropped.

"You have a private jet?" They all asked, shocked. I nodded.

"Yeah, how else did you think I was going to go back and forth from California and go to Paris?" I asked.

"Didn't really think about it I guess." Jake said. They all nodded. After we were finished with lunch, I took the girls upstairs to the bathroom really quick.

"Can you guys help me get ready for my date with Paul tonight?" I asked. They squealed.

"When did he ask you out?" They both asked. I laughed.

"Right before I came inside to cook lunch." I said. They nodded their heads, saying yes about helping. "Thanks." I said. We walked back downstairs and everyone turned to us. We just sat down. We talked for a little bit and watched TV. After a couple hours though, me and the girls had to go to my house to get ready, and Paul had to go to his house to get ready.

"Ok, so I'll do your nails and makeup, while Leah does your hair." Kim said once we got there and upstairs. They led me to my vanity and made me sit down, Leah turning on the curling iron and Kim getting out my makeup. After 30 minutes, Leah was just finishing doing my hair and Kim was finding me something to wear. When she finally found something, she put it on the bed and I get up to see what it was.

It was a little black mini skirt with a pink sleeveless baby doll top that swayed a little at the bottom. She also had a pair of black small heeled shoes. I got dressed and then looked in the mirror. They really had done their magic. My eyes were done in a smoky effect, my hair was curled, and my outfit was really pretty. Oh, lets not forget about my nails. Kim did my nails black. I looked amazing.

"Thank you so much guys. I would have been to nervous getting ready today to actually get dressed." I said, hugging them.

"Its no problem Bells. I had fun." They said at the same time. I smiled. When I looked at the clock now, it said 5:45.

"We should probably get going. But you better call afterwards." Leah said. Well more like threatened. Sort of. I nodded and they left.

I was just sitting on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang. I got up quickly and I knew that if the girls were here, they would've laughed at my eagerness. I calmed myself down a little and walked to the door. When I opened the door, I smiled. There stood Paul smiling, looking SEXY holding roses in his hand.

"Hey Bella." He said.

"Hey Paul. Hold on, let me put these away." I said.

"Ok." He said.

"You can come in while I put them away." I said. He walked in and I went into the kitchen and put them in a vase. I filled it with water and then went back in the living room.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded my head and smiled, taking his hand as he led me outside to his truck. We talked the whole way to Port Angeles. First, we went to the movies. We saw Tron Legacy. (Really good movie.) It was a really good movie, but kinda sad at the end. After that, we went out to eat. We decided to go to Bella Italia. We walked in the restaurant holding hands and I noticed that right when we walked in, the hostess immediately started checking out Paul. I glared at her. After about 5 minutes, she still hadn't stopped.

"Umm, hello, can you please stop mentally undressing my boyfriend with your eyes?" I asked in a scary sweet voice that seemed to snap her out of it. She led us to a table in the back and told us our waiter would be right with us and gave us our menus.

"So, I'm your boyfriend, huh?" Paul asked teasingly which just served to make me blush. He just laughed. After that, the waiter came out and immediately, his eyes fell on my chest. _Really_? I thought to myself.

"Could you take your eyes off my girlfriends chest?" Paul growled out. And besides the fact that he had just growled, I couldn't help but think of how hot that was. The waiter looked like he was going to pee himself. He instantly looked up from my chest.

"Hello, what would you like to order?" He asked.

"I would like the mushroom ravioli and a sprite." I said.

"I'll have the same with a coke." Paul said.

"Ok, I'll be out with your food soon." The waiter said and walked away.

"So, I'm your girlfriend, huh?" I asked smiling teasingly. He smiled. I could've sworn I heard him mutter something about 'hopefully by the end of the night.' but I could've just been imagining that. He just said 'whatever'. We talked for a while longer and then our food came. We ate talking a bit and then paid the bill and left. When we walked outside, he put his arm around my shoulder. We got to the truck and started on our way home.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" Paul asked when we were on my doorstep. I smiled at him.

"Yes, I will." I said. He smiled and leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Night." I said. "I'll be over at Jake's tomorrow morning and we can leave for the airport." I said. He nodded and said goodnight. I went inside and saw him leaving. I smiled to myself, went upstairs, got dressed into my pajamas, and did a three way call with the girls. I told them to make sure they bring Emily tomorrow. They said ok and we hung up. I went to bed soon after.

Next Morning

I got up this morning, got showered, and dressed then left. I was gonna make breakfast over at Jakes house for everyone. When I got there, I saw everyone was there already.

"Who wants me to make breakfast for everyone?" I asked. I got a chorus of 'ME!'S', and laughed. Paul came up to me and hugged me, giving me a peck on the lips. I smiled at him and then saw everyone looking at us, all of them with their left eyebrows raised and smirks on their faces. I blushed. "So, yeah, I'm gonna go make breakfast now." I said and went into the kitchen. I heard them all chuckle. I made breakfast, we all ate, and then went into the living room to watch TV for a little while. They turned it on and E! News came on. They were talking about me.

"_Actress, model, and dancer Bella Black is going to be in the Victoria Secret Fashion Show tonight in Paris. Bella has been in La Push Washington visiting her family. She has been seen hanging out with her cousin and a group of his friends, but she seems a little more friendly towards one of these friends." _Then they showed pictures of me and the guys and then me and Paul last night._ "They were seen last night in Port Angeles at the movies, out at dinner, with his arm around her shoulder, and holding hands with him. Could Bella Black have a new boyfriend?"_ Everyone was just staring at the TV.

"Wow, didn't expect that." Quil said.

"Nope. I can't believe I didn't see the paparazzi anywhere." I said.

"None of us did. It wasn't just you Bella." Jake said. I nodded.

"We should probably get going soon. I know the girls are gonna want to shop for a while." I said. The girls nodded. We left soon after that.

Today is going to be a long day.

**A/N Hey everyone. I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been working on the story on my other user lately. I am going to be finishing that one soon and then I should have more time to work on this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**

**~Rebecca**


	4. UNCLE ANDY!

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I have been trying to think about how I was going to do this chapter in my head, but didn't really come up with anything; so I figured I would just type and see what I come up with. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters { including the wolf pack sadly :`( }**

**Bella's P.O.V. **

When we got to the airport, there were A LOT of fans out there. Surprisingly, I didn't see any paparazzi. We all got out of the car and Paul came over to me. I smiled up at him and took his hand. We were walking when all of a sudden, a little girl and who looked like her sister came up to us. They both had notepads. The older girl looked around 10 and the younger looked around 6.

"Ms. Bella, can me and my little sister have your autograph and a picture with you, please?" The older one asked. I smiled.

"Sure sweetie, what's you guys' names?" I asked, taking the pen that they had held out and both of their notepads.

"This is Abigail, and I'm Katrina." The older sister said.

"You both have such pretty names." I said while signing their books. "Here let me see your camera." I said. Abigail gave me it this time. "Paul, can you please take the picture?" I asked Paul handing him the camera.

"Sure." He said and smiled. I went over behind the girls, picked Abigail up, and put my arm around Katrina. I smiled at the camera and Paul took the picture. I put Abigail down and handed her the camera back.

"Thank you." They both said at the same time. "It was nice meeting you." Katrina said. I smiled again.

"You're very welcome. It was nice to meet you both to. Now where is your mom or whoever you're here with, so that I can make sure you don't get lost in all these people?" I asked Katrina. She looked around and then pointed to a women a couple rows behind the front. "I'll be right back." I said to Paul and the others. They nodded. I walked Abigail and Katrina back to their mom. She smiled and thanked me. "No problem, I just wanted to make sure they got back to you safe. Bye girls." I said waving as I started walking away.

"Bye." They said at the same time, again. I smiled and walked over to the others. They smiled at me and we continued walking inside.

"That was sweet what you did for those girls Bells. I can tell you really made their day." Leah said. I smiled and shrugged.

"I love kids. And they were just plain sweet and cute. I wouldn't have been able to say 'no' even if I wanted to." I said. She smiled and nodded. Paul smiled and kissed me. I smiled onto his lips and we kept it going like this until someone cleared their throat. I pulled away and looked to see who dare interupt me. I glared at Jake.

"What? I don't want to see my cousin making out with one of my best friends." He said.

"Whatever." I said while sticking my tongue out at him causing everyone to laugh. We got to my private jet.

"Wow. This thing is awesome!" Seth exclaimed. I nodded.

"It has a little bar, bathroom, and a hot tub." I said, smiling.

"Cool!" Seth said excitedly.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I have to go see Uncle Andy." I said. They all looked at me confused. Oh, right. "Oh, he's the pilot, but I consider him to be someone like an uncle to me." I explained. They nodded. I walked to the front of the plane and walked in. I immediately ran over to Uncle Andy and hugged him. He laughed.

"Can't-Breath-Bella." He said. I let go immediately, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Sorry Uncle Andy. I didn't mean to hug you that hard." I said. He laughed again.

"It's alright, Bells." He said. "So, I heard that you have a new boyfriend." He said, trying to sound casual. Key word, trying. I laughed at his attempt.

"Well, he's not exactly my boyfriend. But I hope soon he will be." I said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Okay, just tell me if I need to beat him up." He said. I laughed and I swear I heard everyone else scoffing in the other room, but I must have been imagining things.

"Yeah right. You may have some muscles, but you haven't seen him Uncle Andy. Or my other friends. I don't even need my bodyguards because they're bigger than my bodyguards. Here, I'll show you." I said. He looked confused for a moment as I walked out, but when I came back with the guys, there was understanding in his eyes. When he saw them, his mouth dropped open. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Damn Bells, you were right." He said with shock and awe in his voice and his face. I giggled.

"Of course. I'm always right, aren't I?" I asked, jokingly. Everyone laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny do ya?" Uncle Andy asked with a smirk on his face. Oh god. This can't be good. After I didn't answer, he continued. "So which one is Paul, your 'hopefully soon' boyfriend?" He asked with that damn smirk again. My mouth dropped open and everyone laughed apart from Paul. You could see his blush under his tan skin, but he was grinning like wild. Oh god, I am not going to live this down anytime soon.

"UNCLE ANDY!" I yelled, mortified. This just caused everyone to laugh harder. "Oh yeah, laugh it up Andy. Just remember what payback from me is like." I said, mysteriously with a smirk on my face. He immediately stopped laughing and his smile was replaced with a scared expression. I laughed. "And also remember how long payback from me lasts and then multiply that twice." I said. He looked downright horrified.

"What, how long does your payback usually last?" Leah asked. I smirked.

"About 2 weeks. And since I said multiply twice, it's gonna be a month." I said grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She smirked.

"So you like pull pranks for 2 weeks or in this case a month?" She asked.

"Oh no. Then I would be all out of pranks for the next time he gets himself in the dog house." For some reason, when I said that, everyone but Uncle Andy and me snickered. I just decided to ignore it. "I just pull one prank, but I do that prank in that given time span." I explained. She nodded.

"So Bells, you never answered my question….which ones Paul?" Uncle Andy asked. I blushed a little. Paul stepped up with a huge smile on his face after seeing my blush.

"I'm Paul." He said. Uncle Andy winked at me.

"Wow Bells, you got one of the hottest ones out of the group. Him and the one that looks like the oldest." (Sam) (That is totally my opinion to. Sam is the hottest, then Paul, Jared, and so on) He said. The others looked confused. I laughed and looked at Uncle Andy. He nodded.

"Did I forget to mention that he's gay?" (Haha, didn't see that one coming did ya?)

"Yeah, I think I would have remembered that." Jared said. I looked over and winked at Kim letting her know that I was joking. She nodded slightly. I looked at Uncle Andy and slightly flicked my head towards Jared, smirking. He got it right away.

"Hey who is everyone anyway?" He started.

"Oh, sorry. This is Kim, Emily, Leah, Sam, you've met Paul, Embry, Quil, my cousin Jacob, Jared, Seth, Brady, and Collin." I introduced them all while pointing to each. Uncle Andy nodded.

"You know what? Jared isn't hot like the others are. He's sexy. You wouldn't happen to be gay would you?" He asked in a flirty/seductive voice/ I had to bite my lip to keep myself from bursting out laughing when I saw Jared's face.

"Um no…." Jared trailed off with an uncomfortable look on his face. This caused everyone to laugh except for Uncle Andy. He's also a good actor.

"Oh. I get it." He said. Jared sighed in relief. "You're bi. So wanna go out?" Uncle Andy asked. Jared looked so uncomfortable. Kim looked like she was about so bust out laughing.

"Um…no thanks. I have a girl friend. KIM, honey, say hello." He said, suddenly pulling Kim in front of him. That was Kim's undoing. She busted out laughing. Jared just looked at her like she lost her mind. That made me bust out laughing, causing everyone else to bust out laughing.

"Okay Uncle Andy. That's enough." I said. Jared looked confused.

"Awe but Bells, it was just starting to get good." Uncle Andy whined. I laughed when I saw Jared looking confused as ever. Kim rolled her eyes at him and whispered in his ear, and then understanding and then a scowl went across his face.

"That wasn't nice Bella." He whined.

"Damn, what are you guys, a bunch of 5 year olds?" I asked. They just pouted.

"Bells, you guys should probably go back in the other room. We need to leave now or you won't have time to do all of the shopping you have planned." Uncle Andy reminded me.

"Oh yeah. Completely forgot about that." I said. I led everyone to the other room and we all took our seats.

"Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for lift off." Uncle Andy said over intercom. We all buckled our seatbelts and when the sign came on, everyone went to either the bar or the hot tub.

4 hours later (I just pulled a number out the top of my head. So don't expect that to be accurate).

"This is you're pilot speaking. Please take your seats and buckle your seatbelts while we prepare to land." Uncle Andy said over intercom again. We all did as we were told and 5 minutes later, we were getting off the jet.

This is going to be a long day.

**Okay, again, sorry for the wait on this. I don't like making everyone wait for updates. It makes me sad : (. I was going to add more, but I wanted to update before you all came after me with pitchforks and torches : ). Next chapter is when everything is going to happen. I hope you liked this chapter and please review.**

**LeahTheShe-Wolf**


	5. AN And Sneak Peek

**Authors Note And Sneak Peek**

**A/N Okay everybody, it might be a little while longer until I can have the next chapter up because I have been really busy with catching up on school and I have the crct next week, but hopefully I'll have it up soon. I am sooooo sorry that you guys have had to wait so long, but here's a little sneak peek that I hope will tide you over. Haven't written the part where they're in Paris. This is what I have written so far, so please tell me what you think.**

Bella's P.O.V.

WOW, THAT'S A LOT OF FANS! We had just gotten into the airport and there were a TON of fans and paparazzi. The guys made up a half circle around me and Paul, who had his arm around me. Oh, yeah, when we were on the plane, you're never gonna believe what Paul said.

_Flashback!_

_We sat down on the seats, Paul next to me. We buckled our seats, and prepared for lift off. Paul leaned over to my ear._

"_You know, if you'd like, I could be your boyfriend." He said. I felt my breath hitch. I turned to him and smiled._

"_Really?" I asked. He nodded._

"_Love to." I said with a huge shit-eating grin on my face. He smiled and leaned down, kissing me on the lips. We heard cheers around us and pulled apart. "Nosy eavesdroppers." I mumbled to myself. I heard them snicker. Well that's odd. I can understand Paul hearing me, but what about the others? How could they possibly have heard that? Oh well, I must've just said it louder than I thought._

_Flashback Ends!_

So now, I am officially dating Paul and I couldn't be more excited about it. I had to stop myself on the jet from jumping up and down. I leaned closer to him and could see the cameras flashing and the fans talking. On the way out of the airport, I signed a few autographs, and then we got into the limo that was waiting for us. As soon as we got into the limo and drove off, Paul leaned down and kissed me again. Then it turned into a make-out session and finally, after who knows how long, someone cleared their throats. We pulled apart and I glared at who interrupted us. Jake again.

"You know, I am this close to cutting out your voice box so you can't interrupt us again." I said, pinching my pointer finger and thumb inches apart to show him just how close I was to it. He flinched. Wow, I actually scared him. Everyone laughed at his visible fear. I swear, you'd think he was about to pee himself. All I could do was mouth the word W-O-W. Everyone laughed at my face **(If you wanna see the face that she makes, go to this video of a Big Time Rush interview. It's a pretty short video, just make sure you look at Carlos face : ) http : / www. youtube. com/ watch?v =J Pj7 _ DV1A6k Just take out the spaces of course : ))**

**So what do you think? Please review and I will try my best to have the chapter up soon.**


	6. Another AN Sorry PLEASE READ!

**A/N OMG I am sooo sorry, but I won't be able to write for a bit cause I just got the results of my CRCT, and I didn't pass my math section, so, me being in 8th**** grade, I have to retake the test. But first, I have to do 4 weeks of summer school, and if I don't pass the retest, I can't go to 9****th**** grade, which would suck, so I won't be able to write for a while. Again, I am SOOO sorry. Please bear with me though. And please wish me luck through this 4-5 weeks cause I am NOT looking forward to it…And if someone could please tell me why on Gods green earth we need to learn Linear Equations and when we will EVER use it, you get extra points =] **

**P.S….I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself. I have hurt my mouth twice today. Once while I was eating, I bit the inside of my cheek, and then just now when I was biting my nails (I really need to stop doing that), I cut my gum with my finger nail…My friend says he don't know what he's gonna do with me and that I'm a danger to myself =]**

**Peace, Love, Happiness, Hippiness =)**


	7. Paris Part 1

Bella's P.O.V.

WOW, THAT'S A LOT OF FANS! We had just gotten into the airport and there were a TON of fans and paparazzi. The guys made up a half circle around me and Paul, who had his arm around me. Oh, yeah, when we were on the plane, you're never gonna believe what Paul said.

_Flashback!_

_We sat down on the seats, Paul next to me. We buckled our seats, and prepared for lift off. Paul leaned over to my ear._

"_You know, if you'd like, I could be your boyfriend." He said. I felt my breath hitch. I turned to him and smiled._

"_Really?" I asked. He nodded._

"_Love to." I said with a huge shit-eating grin on my face. He smiled and leaned down, kissing me on the lips. We heard cheers around us and pulled apart. "Nosy eavesdroppers." I mumbled to myself. I heard them snicker. Well that's odd. I can understand Paul hearing me, but what about the others? How could they possibly have heard that? Oh well, I must've just said it louder than I thought._

_Flashback Ends!_

So now, I am officially dating Paul and I couldn't be more excited about it. I had to stop myself on the jet from jumping up and down. I leaned closer to him and could see the cameras flashing and the fans talking. On the way out of the airport, I signed a few autographs, and then we got into the limo that was waiting for us. As soon as we got into the limo and drove off, Paul leaned down and kissed me again. Then it turned into a make-out session and finally, after who knows how long, someone cleared their throats. We pulled apart and I glared at who interrupted us. Jake again.

"You know, I am this close to cutting out your voice box so you can't interrupt us again." I said, pinching my pointer finger and thumb inches apart to show him just how close I was to it. He flinched. Wow, I actually scared him. Everyone laughed at his visible fear. I swear, you'd think he was about to pee himself. All I could do was mouth the word W-O-W. Everyone laughed at my face **(If you wanna see the face that she makes, go to this video of a Big Time Rush interview. It's a pretty short video, just make sure you look at Carlos face : ) http : / www. youtube. com/ watch?v =J Pj7 _ DV1A6k Just take out the spaces of course : ))**. "Wow, don't pee yourself Jakey." I said mockingly, everyone snickering at the name.

"I told you never to call me that Bella!" He said through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You don't scare me _Jakey_." I said mockingly, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Whatever _Isabella_." He said, knowing that I hated being called by my first name…But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me effected by it in the slightest. "_Bellsy_" I still didn't respond. "_Bella-roni_" I just sat there with a smile on my face, not reacting to him, and now he was starting to get desperate. "_Bellsy-button_" I ALMOST caved when he called me that. 'Almost' being the operative word. I mean seriously, who calls someone a belly button? "_BellaTrix_" I KNOW he didn't just call me that evil woman from Harry Potter! I laughed on the inside, going to mess with him.

"Awe, thank you! That's the nicest thing anyone's ever called me!" I said in a VERY cheerful voice, trying my best not to laugh, along with everyone else in the limo.

"Wha-Bu-I-Huh-Say wha-?" Jake stuttered, at a loss for words. I mean he just called me an evil villain and I just THANKED him for it. Who would be able to respond to that. His stuttering is what pushed me over the edge, making me fall back onto Paul, laughing my ass off like a freakin' hyena. Everyone else soon joined in to, except for Jake of course, who still had that confused as f*ck look on his face, his face so confused you'd think he was trying to put together a rocket ship.

"Why the confused face, dear cousin?" I asked in a sugary sweet, make ya wanna pee your pants and hide under your bed, voice. He shivered when I used that tone and just shook his head, making me snicker.

"You really scare me sometimes, Bella.." He mumbled, causing me to chuckle.

"Good." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. As we finished our little convo, the limo came to a stop in front of the Renaissance Paris Arc de Triomphe Hotel. We all stepped out of the limo and everyone admired the hotel.

"Damn. Nice hotel." Paul said.

"Nice? Try gorgeous." Jake said.

"Its even more beautiful inside. I come here every time I come to Paris." I said with a smile.

"How often do you come to Paris?" Leah asked.

"Uhm…About every…8 months, I'd say." I said.

"Cool." She said with a smile.

"Yep. Paris is amazing." I said. "Okay, lets check in and then we can go shopping." I said. They all nodded and followed me in. I walked in and saw Ronald sitting behind the front desk. I smiled when I saw him and walked up to him.

"Bella! Combien avez-vous été? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un moment!" (Translation: Bella! How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while!) He said, smiling.

"J'ai été bon. Oui, ça a été un moment. Je suis ici pour le Salon de Victoria Secret Fashion. Comment avez-vous fait?" (Translation: I have been good. Yes, it's been a while. I'm here for the Victoria Secret Fashion Show. How have you been doing?) I asked him, with a grin on my face.

"C'est bien. GASP! Et ici, je pensais que tu étais là pour me voir. Ça fait mal de Bella. Ça fait mal mal. J'ai été bon, merci de le demander. Qui sont vos amis?" (That's good. GASP! And here I thought you were here to see me. That hurts Bella. It hurts bad. I have been good, thanks for asking. Who are your friends?) He said, pretending to be offended, making me giggle. After coming here a few times, me and Ronald had become very close friends.

"Aww, bien sûr je suis ici pour vous voir, Ronald. C'est bien. Ah oui, ce sont mes amis Leah, Emily, Kim, Sam, Jared, Quil, mon cousin, Jake, Collin, Brady, Seth, et le dernier mais non le moindre, mon copain Paul." (Translation: Aww, of course I'm here to see you to, Ronald. That's good. Oh right, these are my friends Leah, Emily, Kim, Sam, Jared, Quil, my cousin Jake, Collin, Brady, Seth, and last but certainly not least, my boyfriend Paul.) I said, pointing then out as I said their names, and holding Paul's hand when I said his name. They all stood there, looking kinda awkward, obviously not knowing what we were saying.

"Bon, mes sentiments ont commencé à se blesser. Bon, eh bien il est agréable de vous rencontrer tous." (Translation: Good, my feelings were starting to get hurt. Okay, well it's nice to meet you all) He said, waving at everyone. They all waved back awkwardly.

"Bon, eh bien nous avons besoin pour obtenir vérifié pour que nous puissions aller faire du shopping avant la Fashion Show. Vous êtes bien sûr invités à l'émission, comme toujours, si vous le souhaitez." (Translation: Okay, we need to get checked in so we can go shopping before the Fashion Show. You are of course invited to the show, as always, if you wish.) I said, smiling at him.

"Oh, bien sûr. Et je serai là." (Translation: Oh, of course. And I'll be there.)

"Bon, juste leur dire que Bella Noire vous invitées, et le mot de code sera ... .. Musquée" (Okay, just tell them Bella Black invited you and the code word shall be…Butternut) I said with a laugh. He laughed and said okay. Once we were all checked in and I said bye to Ronald, we all took the elevator to our rooms on the 4th floor. The pairings went like this: Me and Paul, Leah and Kim, Emily and Sam, Jared and Quil, Jacob and Seth, and Collin and Brady. They all gathered in me and Paul's room before we left.

"Okay, first of all, You know French?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, ya kinda need to when you go to France so much…" I said with a small laugh.

"Oh, right…Second of all, what the hell were you and that guy saying?" Jacob asked in a clueless voice.

"Well, first of all, his name is Ronald, and we were saying-" And then I proceeded to tell them the conversation.

"And here I thought French people were stuck up and snooty…" Emily said.

"…Most are." I said with a smile. They laughed. "Okay, lets go shopping." I said. They all nodded eagerly and followed me down to the lobby, all saying bye to Ronald, and walking to limo.

This is going to be a very long, yet fun, day.

**So what do you think? Please review and I will try my best to have the chapter up soon. I've been busy with my school, so haven't been able to update it. I hope you liked it and makes you not wanna come at me shouting with pitchforks and torches :D**

**~Rebecca :] 3**


End file.
